prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
UnmAsked
UnmAsked is the twenty-fifth episode of Season Two. It aired on March 19th, 2012 as the season finale. Recap The Liars are in Spencer's kitchen watching the news about Garrett Reynolds. Melissa Hastings enters the kitchen and says she knows Ian didn't kill Alison and asks Aria for her toffee. She then assures them that she knows how Jenna went blind and says that so did Garrett. She says that if he did kill Alison it was because he thought she deserved it. She thanks Aria for the toffee and leaves. The Liars receive a text from "A" about the cellphone and someone rings the doorbell. Spencer gets the package and returns. It's invites for the four girls to the Masquerade Ball. Aria, Emily, and Hanna are outside of school walking discussing the recent events. Spencer meets up with them. She says she's giving "A" back her phone over her dead body and they have to unmask her before midnight. Mona walks up and they change the conversation. Mona starts talking about the ball and says they should all go get their costumes together, but all four girls give excuses for why they can't. The Liars are in Ezra's apartment, with Emily and Spencer looking through his things. Hanna is on the bed and receives a text from Mona, which is a picture of her and Caleb. Hanna falls back on the bed and Aria says that it's sacred ground. They look in this box and Spencer finds a pen with the word Dougherty's Landing on it. They look it up and see that its an airstrip which is the near the Lost Woods Resort. The four girls travel to the Lost Woods. Once arriving a man knocks on their window and asks if they are checking in. Its Harold Crane, who runs the place. Spencer asks if Room 1, the one Alison stayed in, is available and they rent it. They ask about Vivian Darkbloom but Harold says he's learned not to tell things about people who stay at the Lost Woods. On their way to their room Hanna falls in a puddle. They make it to the room and Spencer and Aria go out to sneak in to the main office to get the registration book. Hanna goes to take a shower, while Emily receives a phone call from Maya. Aria and Hanna go through the registration book back at the office. While Emily is outside "A" sneaks into the room and watches from outside the curtain as Hanna showers. Hanna gets out upon hearing her phone ring, but the room is empty and the door is open. The next morning the Liars are discussing Ali. "A" watches through a whole from the next room. Spencer and Aria leave to go put the book back. Hanna returns from outside and tells Emily that Caleb can't escort her to the ball. Emily agrees to be her date and Spencer and Aria return and tell them to go before Harold realizes they touched his stuff. Back home, Spencer goes to talk to Toby. She asks if they know what caused the fire and asks how Jenna is and if he's bringing her to the Masquerade Ball. He says no and she says that Jenna found a way to forgive her and asks if he will ever do the same. She tells him he doesn't have to be the guy who won't let anybody in, before leaving. Toby receives a phone call and answers, saying "Dr. Sullivan?". Jenna is at a park in her car, applying lipstick. She gets out and walks up to a bench where someone is sitting. She tells the person that "they're all gonna be at the party" and then says that the person knows what they need to do, handing them an unseen item. The Liars arrive at the Masquerade Ball. Emily says that they have three hours to find out who "A" and Aria says that they agree to stick together no matter what, before they split up. Hanna walks off and Caleb shows up behind her, dressed as Romeo. He says Mona helped him with the costume, and Hanna apologizes for yesterday. She tells Mona that she loves her and goes to dance. Spencer walks up to Mona and tells her that she's a great friend to Hanna. Mona says thanks to Alison she went years with no friends and Spencer apologizes for it. Mona says she couldn't get her out of her mind that day and tells Spencer a story about how she saw alive in Brookhaven a week before she died. Alison was dressed as Vivian Darkbloom and tells Mona that she's watching someone and tells Mona to take off. Mona asks what its worth to her and Ali asks what she wants. Mona says to be popular and Ali gives her a phone number. Spencer realizes that Ali didn't go to Lost Woods to hide from "A" but instead followed her there. Aria is looking around the ball, as someone watches her from a balcony sending a text. Aria goes off and walks through a maze as the figure follows. She takes off her mask and we see that its Jenna. Aria continues wandering through the maze when Ezra shows up. They hug one another. On the dance floor Hanna and Caleb slow dance together. Emily receives a call from Spencer who tells her she's headed back to the motel and says that Room 2 isn't checked into because its been rented. Emily tells her no to go alone and Spencer says she's with Mona. Emily looks at the clock and tells Spencer she has two hours. She hangs up and notices Jenna whispering into a masked guys ear. Spencer sits with Harold for tea as a diversion, while Mona takes the keys to Room 2. They go into the room and seemed shocked by what they've found. Back at the dance, Aria and Ezra walk out onto the dance floor and slow dance together. Ezra tells her that its their first dance and that he wants to see her, before removing their masks and kissing her. Emily walks off and is greeted by Paige. Back at the Lost Woods, Spencer and Mona enter the room and see that it's A's Lair, filled with photos of the girls and other things. Emily and Paige talk and Paige apologizes for the other night and says they have a connection and that Emily can't deny it. She also tells Emily she wishes she'd have fought harder for her and that she's cares about her. Emily says that she needs a friend and Paige says they are officially friends. Mona and Spencer go through "A's" things and find what Mona believes is "A's" costume: A sketch of The Black Swan. The Black Swan arrives at the Ball and Hanna wonders who she is. Mona offers Spencer a piece of Spearmint gum and Spencer declines. She's going through Ali's diary and finds a Spearmint wrapper. She asks Mona for the gum and Mona says that she's all out but has more in the car, which she goes to retrieve. The Liars watch the The Black Swan and wonder who she is. She meets with Jenna and the masked guy. He takes off his mask and we see that its Lucas. The girls agree that they are all together and the Black Swan leaves. Mona returns and Spencer turns around and see that Mona is in a black hoodie. She congratulates Spencer on figuring it out and hits her over the head. The Liars chase the Black Swan, who runs out a door. Hanna finds her feather laying on the ground. Spencer wakes up in Mona's car. The Liars attempt to call her and Hanna realizes that her phone is set to record every time its turned on. Mona tells Spencer that she had to get her out there alone so they could talk and says the you have to earn the right to be a part of "it". Spencer realizes that Mona's Ali story was fake. Mona gives Spencer an offer to join The A-Team or to disappear. Aria reaches Spencer through video chat, who secretly answers. The Liars see that Mona's "A". Spencer asks Mona how she did it and Mona says they underestimated her. Spencer secretly tells the Liars where they are headed and they run off to get there. Spencer asks Mona if its some kind of payback for Ali's bullying but Mona says its because they stole Hanna from her. Spencer asks what happens if she doesn't join the team and Mona says she has Spencer's dads gun. Spencer pulls the gear on the car and jumps out. Mona chases her down as the Liars arrive and ends up falling off the cliff. The ambulance and police arrive and so does Dr. Sullivan. She tells them Mona threatened her son and apologizes for leaving. Hanna is crying and says that she can't believe it. The police yell out that Mona is still alive and she is taken to the police station, where Dr. Sullivan explains that Mona has a personality disorder. Mona talks to herself in her mind and says that this is what "we" want. The Liars exit the police station and see Toby outside, who says that pretending not to love Spencer is the hardest thing he's ever done. They begin to kiss, as the Liars and Sullivan watch. The Liars walk home and Emily says they can sleep at her place. The ambulance approaches and stops at Maya's. Emily runs up to see what's going on but her mom stops her and says that they found a body whom they believe is Maya. The police bring the body out, as Melissa watches from the side. Emily breaks down and the Liars hold her. In Radley Sanitarium, Mona is visited by someone wearing a red coat and she tells them that she did everything they asked her to. Cast |-| Starring= *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis/Vivian Darkbloom |-|Guest Starring= *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal/A *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Annabeth Gish as Anne Sullivan *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields *Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings *Travis Richley as Harold Crane *Unknown as Charlotte DiLaurentis Notes * Mona Vanderwaal is revealed as "A" in this episode. * In "A DAngerous GAme," it is revealed that Shana Fring was the mystery person whom Jenna met. * In "Birds of a Feather," it is revealed that Melissa Hastings was The Black Swan. *This is the first known appearance of Charlotte DiLaurentis, whom appeared at the end of the episode in the red robe. Soundtrack Quotes 2